In many instances a pump imposes radial loads on the output shaft of the motor which is used to drive the pump. For example, a wobble plate type of pump typically introduces radial loads to the output shaft of the motor. To enable the motor to withstand these radial loads, it is common practice to use ball bearings to support the output shaft of the motor. Although ball bearings work satisfactorily, they are relatively expensive. In addition, the radial loads cause the bearings to wear more rapidly than if no radial loads were imposed on the output shaft.